Sebastian agrees to help Ariel
This is how Sabastian agrees to help Ariel goes in Ryan's and Crash's Adventures of The Little Mermaid. Eric flute. That voice. I can't get it out of my head. I've looked everywhere, Max - where could she be? Princess Meg: I know. But, I wonder who is the boy who saved me. Meg Griffin: And I know Ryan. other side of rocks Ariel, is washed up. Sebastian and Flounder are exausted. Ariel sees her legs and is amazed. Ryan and the others arrive Evil Anna: There she is. Sci-Ryan: Oh my gosh. Well. At least she's okay. Scuttle: Well, look at what the catfish dragged in! Look at ya! Look at ya! There's something different. Don't tell me - I got it. It's your hairdo, right? You've been using the dinglehopper, right? No? No huh, well let me see. New . . . seashells? No new seashells. I gotta admit I can't put my foot on it right now, but if I just stand here long enough I know that I'll - Sebastian: SHE'S GOT LEGS, YOU IDIOT! She traded her voice to the sea witch and got legs. Jeez, man . . . Scuttle I knew that. Oisin Ryan: You sure did, Scuttle. You sure did. Flounder: Ariel's been turned into a human. She's gotta make the prince fall in love with her, and he's gotta ki- he's gotta kiss her. Bertram T. Monkey: You don't know the half of it, Flounder. Ryan here is turned into a human and must make Meg Griffin to fall in love with him. Which means, she have to kiss him. tries to get up. Sebastian: And she's only got three days. Just look at her. On legs. On human legs! My nerves are shot. This is a catastrophe! What would her father say? I'll tell you what her father'd say, he'd say he's gonna kill himself a crab, that's what her father'd say! I'm gonna march meself straight home right now and tell him just like I shoulda done de minute- grabs him. Sebastian: ...and don't you shake your head at me, young lady. Maybe there's still time. If we could get that witch to give you back your voice, you could go home with all the normal fish, and just be . . . makes a sad, gloomy look on her face at Sebastian Sebastian: Eh, just be . . . Sci-Ryan: Please. Sebastian: Just be miserable for the rest of your life. Ryan F-Freeman: sign language Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan said, "Please, Sebastian. Ariel has been through quite enough of her father's temper tantrums. We would not let her suffer any more." Sebastian: All right, all right. I'll try to help you find that prince. kisses Sebastian Sebastian: Boy. What a soft-shell I'm turning out to be. Ryan F-Freeman: Sebastian's head Matau T. Monkey: Master Ryan said "Thanks, Sebastian. You're a great buddy." Cody Fairbrother: You said it, bro. Oisin Ryan: I don't know what we are looking at, guys. It's like I can see everything. seeing Ryan and Stella covering their eyes in confusion Stella (Angry Birds): Ariel, you're not wearing clothes. shrugs as to say "What do you mean?" Matau T. Monkey: You're naked. look down and gasps. Ryan blushes with embarrassment. They cover their bodies Scuttle: Now, Ariel, I'm tellin' ya, if you wanna be a human the first thing you gotta do is dress like one. Now lemme see. Evil Ryan: I could find something for Ryan to wear. He can't be with Meg while he's without clothes on. Now, where do I leave my suitcase? Crash Bandicoot: Then, what are we waiting for? Let's help Ariel and Ryan, Scuttle. Aryan: Don't worry, Ryan. Our friends can find something for you and my sis to wear. Ryan F-Freeman: his head Evil Ryan: Let me check what you could wear. his suitcase and pulls out a feathery outfit Too birdy. out Robbie Rotten's outfit Too Robbie. out an Elmo outfit Too Elmo. our Ryan's wedding outfit Maybe later. Matau T. Monkey: I know. Master Ryan could wear an outfit made by my boat's sail. Is that perfect for you, Master Ryan? Ryan F-Freeman: his head Crash Bandicoot: Okay, Ariel and Ryan. Let's get you dressed. Sir Daniel Fortesque: Yeah. Until we get his voice back, Matau will translate what Ryan says in sign language. Category:Ryantransformer Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes